Rolling bearings are widely used in various mechanical applications. Combined load rolling bearings can include separately arranged axial rollers and radial rollers which are capable of supporting both radial and axial loads from a rotating part, and are commonly used in automotive transmissions as well as other applications.
In some known prior art combined load roller bearings, this requires the formation of a drawn cup with extensive press tooling in order to form radial and axial sections upon which the separate sets of bearing rollers travel. Here, it is difficult to control the perpendicularity between the radial and axial sections, resulting in edge loading of the axial rollers which can result in premature failure of the bearing due to spalling.
It is desirable to simplify the manufacture of the bearing ring parts as well as to increase the bearing life of radial and axial combination bearings.